User blog:Baristar/Reworked Champion, Seerose the Millennium Storian
|alttype = |date = January 15, 2017 |rangetype = range |health = 3 |attack = 3 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 7 |hp_base = 511 |hp_lvl= 85 |mp_base = 290 |mp_lvl = 30 |mp5_base = 9 |mp5_lvl = 0.30 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 5 |ad_lvl = 0.1 |range = 125 |arm_base = 10 |arm_lvl = 2 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.3 |as_lvl = 0.5 |hp5_base = 1 |hp5_lvl = 0.1 |ms = 325 |author = Baristar }} Seerose, the Millennium Storian is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Seerose passively records every deeds around her, generating 20 deeds at the start of the battle and every 5 minute thereafter, even during her death timer. |description2= Everytime a champion - both allied and enemy - is slain, Seerose generates 5 deeds. Seerose additionally generates 1 deed every time a nearby allied lane minion dies. |description3= Seerose' abilities gain additional effects when she is below . While Seerose is below , she will rapidly consume 1 deed per second to healing over the duration, until she is no longer below the triggering threshold. |targeting= Storian's Draft is a self-targeted buff. |additional= *'Tactile's' passive has a maximum quota of 25%, has no cooldown and the process can repeated over and over again provided Seerose has enough deeds to survive. **This passive will not proc if Seerose has no more deeds left and halts the current self-healing if Seerose depleted her ' deed' completely. |range= | }} }} Seerose shoots an ethereal orb of energy toward a targeted unit, dealing magic damage to all enemies along the way. Enemies near the targeted unit when the orb impact them also enhanced damage. |description2=The orb will remain on a targeted unit for 10 seconds, or until Seerose casts Ink Bolt on a different target, then for the duration. |description3= Damaged enemies are also for 1 second. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |damagetype= magic |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | }} |projectile= true |spellshield = will block the ability |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting='Ink Bolt' is a single-targeted ability. }} Seerose shields the targeted champion or herself for 3 seconds. Seerose also consume 20% of her recorded deeds, if possible, to increase the shield's strength. |description2= Deus Ex Machina, heals her target instead. |description3= Every Deed consumed enhances Deus Ex Machina (+5% AP)}}. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= mana |customlabel = |custominfo = |range= 800 |static= |targeting= Deus Ex Machina is a self- and ally-targeted shield and heal. |additional= *''Deus Ex Machina'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Seerose's previous orders. }} Seerose casts down a spotlight on a targeted enemy, increasing their hitbox and for seconds. |description2= Enemies near the targeted enemy are also affected, though for a reduced duration of seconds. |leveling= |leveling3= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 130 |costtype= mana |range= | }} |targeting='Foible' is a unit-targeted ability with an area of effect component. |additional= *'Foible' abnormal hitbox will only work on Seerose allies only. **Enemy units cannot took advantage of the abnormal hitbox on their allies (e.g. ) as it will only retain the normal hitbox on their side. }} Seerose summons 4 crystalline pillars at the targeted location perependicular to which way she was facing, damaging all enemy units in the area and trapping at least 4 enemy champions and linger for 4 seconds. |description2= While some of the pillars are empty, will entrap any enemy champion who walks through the pillar. The pillars will immediately become an an impassable wall of terrain for the remaining duration provided that all of the pillars are full. |description3= All unfortunate enemy champions are but invulnerable while being encased inside the pillar for the same duration. The pillars will show a respective amount of health once it traps an enemy champion and can be destroyed by both enemies and allies in order for them to be viable again from all types of damages but will remove any remaining duration of . Crowd control spells except can immediately dissolve the pillars. |description4= |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= 115 |costtype= mana |range= | | }} |targeting= Peripeteia is ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= area |additional = *'Seerose's' Peripeteia acts like in a line and when the conditions are met, automatically became like . *The wall is considered terrain for the purposes of abilities such as , , , and . }} Lore Hide= |-| Bio= "Every word I wrote will be always filled with memories, its beginning and the end of all of it." - Seerose Seerose is a one of the eternal entity who watches and records the world of Valoran, its present, past and future, whose gaze pierces the heavens and the earth. She will be the one and only faithful enough to witness to the birth of this world and the whole cataclysm of the ages. If a major event is unfitting for this world, Seerose will also do her best to deny its existence and prevents it from happening in order the preserve the world. |-| Lore(Recollection)= ‘All of their judgement are precious…’ Seerose played it all over again in her mind, she regretted it a lot but she knew it is for the better good of this world. ‘It shouldn’t be destroyed…’ It was a long, long ago. Seerose, wearing a long cloak, was talking to someone in the floating magical ball, whispering or murmuring. She was inside of a large hall with colossal columns encircling her. The only thing that illuminates the large room is the enchanted ball itself. She was in the time when the Institute of War itself still existed. Seerose was speaking with a non-audible, ancient alien language. “… This is still too soon…” The voice was booming. “…yet the human kind did it.” Seerose replied after. “The war is over and yet the human kind… they haven’t yet learned…” Another voice echoed across the hollow. “Patience is a virtue.” Seerose defended. The ball not only bears one voice but multiple of it. They are the numerous entity who are talking with Seerose. “This is should be a punishment and a reward.” “But it is too much.” Seerose said. Her cloak barely reveals her glowing eyes. “Yes it is and we are hoping this is another way.” A timid voice called out. “This should be the end of our meeting… do it after.” Seerose gulped calmly as the multiple voices disappeared and the crystal ball’s light starts fading. She lowered her arms. The channellings are finished. She breathed deeply. She loved the Institute of War itself and its corresponding judgement of every champion; in fact, she is one of the recorders of it, a fitting role for the entity of history. Filled with their own secrets and desire, Seerose has been supporting it as well. Nevertheless, things didn’t go nicely as it was, as the Orders of the Above has demanded it removing it from the history and the rest of the world. Seerose has heard their reasons as well: it limits the world itself from the destruction and it is fatal if proven right. She had to choose between the extinction of life and the destruction of the Institute. Seerose was obliged to do so and when she’s done, she will regret for eternity. She took one good look around her surrounding and eventually removed her cloak. Out of the thin air, a spark of mystical light produces in front of her and in a second, it molded into a pen and a cube, floating on both of her hands. Seerose took the pen. Quickly, she points it toward her floating cube like a wand. She chants some inaudible voices while using her pen, writes something on an air. The cube reacts violently, terribly shaking before it goes pacified. One stroke of wand, an invisible strong force destroyed the foundations of the Institute. Another stroke of wand, Majority of the people inside the buildings are vanished and transported a thousand miles away. Final stroke of wand, Seerose caused the mind of all people to abolish the memory of the Institute of War, reducing it into fragmented pieces. Seerose stops for a moment, witnessing the result. She turned the building to dust, remembered no more. Along with the Institute are her beloved judgements of all candidates. She looked around and saw nothing but vast desolate land and sky. She took a deep breath again, produced a mask out of thin air and she wore it. Seerose has done her job. She walked a couple miles away before something in her thoughts made her stop for a while. She reminded herself that someone; somewhere a human will remember the Institute itself and her future thoughts about it scared her the most. A dusty air covered her paths when she walked again, also reminding her no one is getting back. Quotes Hide= |-| Show= ;Upon Selection * "Once Upon a Time..." ;Attacking * "For better history and beyond!" * "The Pen is mightier than the sword. * "Sacrifice is necessary." * "Conflict within the conflict." * "Fight with all you have!" * "… Moreover, a great fight has begun" * "Rewrite your histories." * "Even smallest deed can change the world." * "A good beating is good and worst at the same time." * "This story must end." * "Your name will be worthy on my cube." ;Dance * Seerose dances PPAP* using her wand as a pen and her cube as the apple. ;Movement * "How do you feel when half of your face is above, gazing through the cosmos and the other down below, watching all the people." * "Eventually, everyone will have a plot." * "I never thought my conscience do good at all." * "Stagnant records leads to crumbling world." * "I will do my best in making this fun." * "Order and entropy and whatever lies between." * "Tipping the balance mean the end of all things." * "I follow … I destroy… I fix … that’s my motto." * "Once the pen starts writing, no one can stop it." * "Conflict? I called it spices." * "Everyone needs the climax." ;Joke * "What is worse than Noxians … grammar Noxians." * "I hate it when someone accuses me of plagiarism." * "I identify myself as a vegan, crossfitting, renegade, writer, freelancer...*furious babbling*" ;Taunt * "I know your name but my question is … Speaking it is worthy enough?" * "You are nothing but a tiny strand of a page." * "You will only waste my ink." * "Your only contribution is a tiny speck inside my cube." ;Taunting an Enemy * "You shatter time..? You are a Fool!" ;Taunting an Enemy * "Show me some tricks, Magician." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Tentacles? What's next, 'High Priestess?"'' ;Taunting an Enemy * "Start some blizzard, '''Empress… a huge conflict is about to erupt." ;Taunting an Enemy * "If the 'Emperor' is not cautious, the same blood will also the cause of one of his fall." ;Taunting an Enemy * "It will be quite disturbing if the Hierophant himself cannot read his own future." ;Taunting an Enemy * "The Lover’s'' other half is waiting to be paired… in death or undeath.'' ;Taunting an Enemy * "Riding you will be too risky but worth a Chariot." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Sometimes Strength fails you not physically but mentally." ;Taunting an Enemy * "May the animals within you help with your journey, Hermit." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Yes, Lady Luck is surely smiling … I turn the Wheels of Fate just for you." ;Taunting an Enemy * "I love it when you shout Justice." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Your neck is binded with a noose like a Hanged Man and one foot buried in a grave … yes it did not even bother you." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Oh Death … so many corpse to be lost." ;Taunting an Enemy * "What made you look so worst, little girl … your Temperance." ;Taunting an Enemy * "A Devil or a comedian? Can’t even read between the lines." ;Taunting an Enemy * "You were toppled like a Tower and you became … a good man?" ;Taunting an Enemy * "It is my first time seeing a fallen Star … in a whole." ;Taunting an Enemy * "The Moon is nothing more than a pale reflection of the sun." ;Taunting an Enemy * "I have seen bigger Sun than that thing." ;Taunting an Enemy * "'Judgement' always comes with a valuable price." ;Taunting an Enemy * "You better have a good reason down here the Valoran than in the Universe!" ;Taunting an Enemy * "Oh Famine… nothing can satisfy your desire." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Oh '''War'… may the spilled blood make you proud."'' ;Taunting an Enemy * "'Pestilence...a havoc among the yordles."'' ;Whenever '''Seerose collects a Deed * "Just what I’ve needed." * "Refreshing." * "Not souls, by the way." * "They are brave." ;Cast Ink Bolt * "Die cast!" * "Splash!" * "Colored!" * "Surprised!" * "A trail of paint." ;Cast Ink Bolt (Allies) * "Pardon." * "Worry not." * "Still washable." ;Cast Foible * "Ladies and Gentlemen…" * "Under the lime light…" * "The spotlight is yours…" ;Cast Deus Ex Machina * "Your story still not ends." * "I think you are still worthy." * "A Miracle happened!" ;Cast Peripeteia * "Confusion will strike our enemies." * "All that is left is a coward." * "A great plot twist will occur." ;When Peripeteia traps an Enemy Champion * "Pity…" * "Stay there…" * "Fight or Flight won’t happen." * "Soon…" * "Calculated." ;When Peripeteia traps 4 Enemy Champions * "The vessels are empty no more." * "The last one awaits for its end." * "They will stood as a wall, denying their teammates escape." * "They will help us trap the last victim." ;Upon Death * "… I’ll be away." * "… I’ll come back." * "… Another dimension needed me." * "… Break time." * "… I’ll review the context." ;Upon Revival * "Break time is over." * "My work here is not finished yet." * "Is it still not the end?" * "Conclusion is still lacking." Change Log Hide= |-| Show= ;Base Stats * fixed. ;Storian's Draft (P) * clarified. * Now generates Deeds when an enemy champion is slain. ;Ink Bolt (Q) * Cost type fixed. * No longer targets allied champion unit. ;Deus Ex Machina (W) * Base Shield increased to from . * Base Heal increased to from . *'Deed's' ability power reduced to from *'Deed' consumed set to 20 from on all levels. ;Foible (E) * Abnormal Hitbox duration increased to from . * no longer affects nearby champions. * Tactile - no longer slows enemy champion. * Tactile - Enemies near the target enemy are also affected, though for a reduced duration of seconds. My Previous works If Add from Elsword joins the League... Seerose, the Safe Keeper (before rework) Category:Custom champions